winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Riven
'''Riven is the stubborn and the maverick of the group. His first appearance was It Feels Like Magic. Personality Profile Riven: A lone wolf, very competitive, easily jealous and great at sports. He has short spiked magenta colored hair. Riven puts up a cold front, and has trouble expressing his emotions. He grew up alone, so he lives for himself according to his own rules. His mother abandoned him at birth and so he is wary of women in general. He is now dating Musa. He is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a phanto sai with a mace. He is also skilled at all kinds of sports. Some characters see him as a daredevil, clever and touchy. Riven is best friends with Nabu. Seasons Season 1 Riven is introduced as one of the specialists that Stella bring along with her to Earth. He is shown as standoffish and has a quick dislike towards Sky. They are both competitive in their training and neither wants the competition. Riven originally begins to like Musa though flirts with Bloom a little, If only just to make her mad. After having a spell put on him by the Trinx he falls 'in love' with Darcy. He spends most of the first season as their spy until he is betrayed by them. He easily escapes from Cloudtower and helps the Winx and rest of the Specialist win the battle. It is revealed that Riven is extremely smart and he knows his study’s well at Red Fountain. He uses his knowledge to escape the Trinx. Season 2 coming soon... Season 3 coming soon... The Secret of the Lost Kingdom coming soon... Season 4 coming soon... Magic Adventure coming soon... Appearance Riven has short spiked magenta colored hair, stands at around 6’2 weights in at close to 180 lbs has violet eyes and is Caucasian. Civilian Riven originally ware a white shirt with British style look to it & a dark red pants and two silver wrist plates. Dark Riven Riven goes evil twice. First in season one where he gets into multiple fights with Sky and joins the side of the Trix, and again in the 1st movie where evil possesses him again and he fights against the others once more, only to be broken out of it by Musa. Magical Powers and Abilities Riven is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a phanto sai with a mace. He is also the best at Dragon ridding and is the smartest of the males besides to Timmy. Curiosites ▪'Favourite Food:' Pziza, or anything spicy (thanks to Musa) ▪'Birthday :' October 15 ▪'Fairy Sign :' Elemental ▪ Favourite Colour : Red ▪ Favourite Hobby : Sword fighting ▪ Ideal Girlfriend : Musa ▪ Best Friends: Musa & Nabu ▪ Favourite Movies : Horror ▪ Loves : Musa & sports ▪ Hates : Rules & competition ▪ Favourite Music : '''N/A ▪ '''Favourite Shoes : Comfortable ones ▪ Favourite Subject : Fight training & Dragon training ▪ Catchphrase : N/A Category:Characters